The present invention relates to a machine including a vertical cylinder for dough having a loading opening at the top and with pneumatic pistons for extruding the dough out through a spout at the bottom. Just below the spout there is an independent cutting unit which cuts the dough from the spout, a cutting wire in a frame, fixed to a pneumatic piston and a parallel fixed runner. Just below the frame and away from the spout there is a light-beam unit and a photocell, directing a continuous light beam under the dough into a mirror reversing the beam into the photocell.
When the dough breaks the beam, the photocell will send an electric current to a pneumatic valve 36 of the pneumatic piston, which pens the air-tube and drives the cutting wire through the dough, cuts the cake, and thus measures and controls an equal thickness of the dough-cake, independent of the speed of the dough. The thickness is controlled by means of a measuring-scale or a thickness pattern. Under the spout there is a conveyor belt, on which the cakes will fall after being cut, and which conveys them from the spout
The piston is powered by a pneumatic piston, fixed to the frame of the machine, whereas the cylinder can be turned horizontally from the piston around a vertical axis, on the outside, for loading the opening. The pressure on the pneumatic piston is adjustably controlled according to frequency of the cakes.
The machine includes a cylinder for jam and a cylinder for cream, and respective spouts and respective automatic pressure controls and, in addition, a manually controlled spout. The machine is adjustable into a decided number of cakes per minute, independent of the thickness of the cakes. The conveyor belt is automatically adjustable for different continuous speeds and for different intermittent motions. The machine has an output of up to 200 cakes/min and increases, fourfold, the efficiency of handworkers in cookie making.